Quaria
Quaria is smarter and has more tech knowledge than the typical Junkion. What sets her apart from other Junkions is that what she builds, rebuilds, or fixes stays together better and longer. Friendly...always willing to listen. Being a Junkion she naturally has the technical skill to be a medic in fact she has watched enough medical automotive and other such related instructional type shows that she could fix just about anyone or anything mechanical. What sets her apart from other Junkions is that what she builds rebuilds or fixes stays together a lot better and longer than the average Junkions work would. Considered to be friendly and sweet by most she loves to talk to folks and lends a sympathetic audio. She is a good fighter though she prefers fixing/talking to folks than fight; or even better her other hobby she prefers over both antiquities collecting. Her Junk Copter mode is capable of 60 mph and fires ballistic missiles. In robot mode wields an axe. She is very agile. Her weakness is her slightly bad memory she might forget where she is or what she was doing for about a minute and then resume her activity as if nothing was wrong. She is also an avid follower of cartoons or situation comedies. :"Will you take a dealer discount off of that, or do you want to make my day, punk?" History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… MUX History: After Earth was discovered, Wreck-Gar, at the advice of Benin-Jeri, tried to keep the Junkions out of the Autobot/Decepticon war. However, when Junkion involvement became inevitable, Wreck-Gar joined the cause, signing up with the Autobots and welcoming (BUT NOT REQUIRING) other Junkions to do the same. Logs ---- Category:Inactive Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Junkions Category:Transformers Players Quaria was played by tetrareris. References * Quaria archives @ 2k5